pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis As Giovanni battles Deoxys and manages to catch it, Red talks to Pika, wondering what is his cause to be in this battle. Red questions himself and finds the answer, as well as a Pokémon that escaped Team Rocket years ago. Chapter Plot Giovanni sends Aggron to catch Deoxys. However, Deoxys teleports itself, impressing Giovanni, since Deoxys has also moved its shield. Giovanni sends Beedrill, knowing Deoxys' moves. Beedrill uses Agility, circling around Deoxys and pushing it into a corner. Giovanni notices the shield starts to pulse with a red color, so Aggron uses Brick Break, hitting Deoxys. Giovanni throws his Poké Ball and catches Deoxys, aware that he contains power of outer space. Giovanni sees the shield that surrounded Deoxys was a combination of Reflect and Light Screen, which was dispelled by Brick Break. Giovanni pulls out Pokédex, since without Red's "help" Carr couldn't have obtained the info on Deoxys and pass it onto Giovanni. Giovanni is aware the climate from Hoenn, contained from "Ruby and Sapphire stones" he gave to Sird, will spread over Sevii Islands and eventually to Kanto, all to allow Deoxys to shift through the forms with the greatest potentials. Sird claps, as her boss managed to catch Deoxys. Sird calls Carr, since it is their time to act. Carr puts the picture into his pocket and goes with Sird. Red, however, holds Pika and visits others, who are working hard: Blue tries to think of a strategy, Bill is repairing the storage system, and Ultima is teaching Green and Blasty to use Hydro Cannon. Red realizes Blue is fighting for his grandfather, while Green is battling for her parents. Red asks Pika for what reason do they fight. Red questions himself if he is running away simply because he has no reason to fight. Pika leaps out of Red's hands, so Red sees Pika knows well that is not the truth. Red decides to tell Pika the truth - when he fought Deoxys, Red felt something, something even before Deoxys appeared. Red admits he was shaking, but not out of excitement. When Deoxys arrived, the feeling left, but Red still remembers the feeling and is scared. Red cannot figure out the feeling, thinking Deoxys' arrival is linked to this feeling. Pika points to Red he has reasons to fight. Red confirms that, since he is fighting for Sevii Islands, to rescue Prof. Oak and Green's parents, to defeat this mighty foe and to figure out this feeling. Red is glad to have shared this with Pika, who jumps on him. Red claims it is time for the journey to find himself. Red goes to find Lorelei, but hears a voice, "it has saved her". A persona shows a spoon, in it being Lorelei, who claims to have comprehended Red's mind. The persona also claims to have searched for an answer "what am I?" Seeing the psychic spoon, Red knows it can only be one being - Mewtwo. Debuts Pokémon Giovanni's Deoxys Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters